


Beyond the walls

by TodoHalf_Half



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Yeager is From Outside the Walls, Human Eren Yeager, Hurt Levi Ackerman, Jealous Levi Ackerman, Jealous Mikasa Ackerman, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Titan Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodoHalf_Half/pseuds/TodoHalf_Half
Summary: Levi gets hurt when going beyond the walls, he wakes up in a strange place only to learn that the person who brought him there was the thing he hated most
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Lost and found

Levi Pov:

There were titans only a couple hundred feet behind us and closing in fast, they had already taken 2 of our group members and it had only been a couple of minutes since they arrived. One launched itself at the group and caused us to all separate, two were still chasing me, i tried using my gear to get away but found out it was broken 'must have broken when the titan jumped at us, well that's just perfect' i thought. While running one of the titans managed to grab my leg and i don't know if it was broken or just sprained but i knew it was one of the two. I managed to jump on a tree and climbed up high enough to the point where neither one of the titans could reach me.

It's been at least four or five days since that happened, i was starving and tired but i couldn't get down from the tree because those stupid titans were still down there along with some others that appeared throughout the days, i don't know what happened to the rest of my squad, all i could do was just pray and hope that they were still alive and that they would eventually come to try and find me. A couple hours passed and i began to lose consciousness, my leg was still hurt and i had no way to heal it considering i'm stuck god knows how far up in a tree.

Eren Pov:

I was sitting up in a tree, my eyes closed and listening to the sounds of nature, when i opened my eyes and looked around i noticed that there were titans surrounding a tree. I looked up and saw that there was a tiny figure sitting on one of the branches, as i studied it more i realized that its eyes were almost all the way closed and it appeared to be almost lifeless. A pang of guilt hit me, i don't know why i hadn't done anything wrong to it, but it made me want to help the little figure, so i got up and made my way over to it. I landed on the ground with a loud thump, the human seemed to notice the sound as he looked over to me with a look of fear, sadness as well as tiredness, he looked desperate in a way. As i made my way over to him the more i realized what kind of state he was in. When i finally got close enough to grab him he started to get up and he looked as if he was ready to fight. He was holding what appeared to be two dull blades, but when my hand was right about to touch him he fell down to his knees and he looked as if he was about to cry but no tears came out, he then started to fall from the tree and the titans below looked as if there was a feast in front of them. Before he could reach the titans i stuck my hand out and he gently fell onto it 'he must've passed out' i thought.

I didn't know what to do with him i was merely standing there with him in my hand, after a while of debating i decided i would bring him back to where i stay when i'm in my tiny form When we arrived i shrunk down to my tiny form and to my surprise the tiny human was now taller than me which made me a bit insecure that i was to small. I picked up the human and he weighed slightly more than i thought he would, i brought him into the room in which i would stay in whenever i was to exhausted to be in my titan form and gently laid him down on the bed focusing on not waking him up. I went to tuck him in and noticed that his leg was snapped in half, i figured that wasn't something that was good and decided that once i finished getting him settled in i would go out and gather supplies for the human.

After i got him settled in, i went out to look for supplies while he rested. I have a couple of things i needed to get for the little one, One being food because he was probably hungry after being stuck in a tree for probably around 4 days to a week based on how he looked, i also needed to get some supplies for his leg as well as water for both drinking and just in case he had a fever when he woke up.

Levi Pov:

\---‘What do you want me to do Levi’ “Nothing we're losing to many scouts already” i shouted, she looked at me with an expression i couldn’t make out and then she sighed and looked up at me, before i could question her she shot out her odm gear and took off towards the titans. I took off after her and realised that a titan was reaching for her, I tried moving faster “GET OUT OF THE WAY!” i screamed, she looked back in horror but before she could react it---

I awoke sweaty and terrified of the dream i just had, i sat up and to my surprise i was no longer in the woods stuck in a tree, i looked around confused before i concluded that i must be in some kind of cabin or cottage, i look below me and realised that i was not on a floor or a log but i was on a bed, i lay back down to fell the full comfort of the bed, i feel so cozy and warm, the building me and my squad stayed in didn't have the comfiest beds ever but we all have to deal with it, i close my eyes and let myself feel good for once. Right as i was about to fall asleep i remembered that i had absolutely no idea where i was nor wether or not i was inside the walls 

After a little while of debating about what i was going to do i decided that i would explore the area first and find out if i was inside or outside the wall and then i remembered that my leg was still broken, i groaned and looked down at it, it looked pretty bad, almost looked infected. I decided screw it and tried getting up anyways, i successfully made it to what looked to be the kitchen part of the house using everything on my way here as a cane, i was looking around when i saw a small bowl of soup on the table with a bit of steam still coming out of it, and then it hit me, there was someone here, someone lived here, someone found him on the tree and took him here. As i was panicking about all these things, i failed to realise that the door to the house had clicked open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so this chapter did't turn out as good as i wanted it to, but that's okay because i'm still new to this and hopefully after a bit i could get more advice on how to fix some things and make it better. :) Anyway have a great rest of your day... or night, i'm not sure <3

Eren Pov:

After getting all the supplies i needed in order to keep the human healthy i started heading back to the house, the stuff i grabbed consisted of some berries and apples for food, some cotton to help clean out the wounds he had scattered all throughout his body, some sticks and vines to help keep the bone in its natural position and some water i got from the river not to far from the house. Based on the time it took me to get all this stuff, which was at least an hour, i figured that the human would be up by now, i could just hope that he hadn't run away which would be pretty hard to do in his condition and state of mind. 

I was only a couple of minutes away from my home now but then i paused 'how is he going to walk around?' i questioned to myself, i looked around and saw a couple of decent sized sticks and picked them up thinking of ways that i could use these to help him 'Meh i can think of a way to use these when i get back'. The house was in sight and i could smell that the human was scared, nervous and in pain. I started walking closer to the house and finally made it to the door, i opened it and winced ad the smell immediately got stronger, but it hadn't changed, so either he was still asleep or he just hadn't heard me, both of ideas left my immediately left my head when i turned to go into the kitchen and saw the human standing there with a frightened look on his face

Levi Pov:

I turned around to where the sound had come from only to see a person with old raggedy clothes and wide bright green eyes, i don't know why but in those first few minutes of seeing the boy i froze 'has he been living out here alone' 'how long has he been here' 'how has he survived' all these thoughts rushed through my head that i hadn't even that the boy got closer. "hello?" he said which immediately snapped me out of my thoughts as i bolted back in surprise and a little bit of fear. Me stumbling back also seemed to startle him as he flinched away. 

"Who are you?" i said in a worried but calm tone while looking at him, 

"i'm Eren" he said "whats your name?" he asked after 

"why do you need to to know?" i asked in a cold tone still shaking a bit 

"well i feel it would be rude to just call you human or tiny thing instead of your actual name"

his reasoning made sense, but i couldn't help but give him a confused look as to why he called me tiny thing because i was around 4 inches taller than him and he looked no older than fifteen "why did you call me that?" i asked out of curiosity 

"why did i call you what?" 

"tiny thing, why did you call me tiny thing" he looked at me like i was an idiot which i hated and i wanted to slap that look off of his face

"well i called you tiny thing because you are tiny" he said 

Now i was the one who looked at him like and idiot, he smiled at me cluelessly, and then we stood there in an uncomfortable silence until i broke it with a question that's been nagging me for a bit

"Why did you bring me here?" was the first question i asked, but i had a whole lot more 

"Well i found you in a tree and you looked pretty tired and beat up so i brought you here to rest" he said with a smile on his face 

"thanks i guess" i said unsure as to what his intentions were  
"uh do you have anything for my leg?" i asked because even though i was not showing it, it hurt a lot

"uh yeah i also got you some food and water" he said as he turned around to the pile of things he brought in  
"you can go sit on the bed if you'd like ill be there in a minute" he said still shuffling through the stuff

I hesitated to do so but after a bit of standing there i made my way back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed only to get lost in thought, after a couple minutes of just sitting on the bed thinking i was brought out of my thoughts by knocking on the bedroom door

"May i come in, please" he said in a calm tone outside the door

"sure" 

He walked in the room with a bowl of berries, a bowl of water, a cup of water, some sticks, vines and cotton. He placed all of the things down on the ground and then he sat down near my legs, He handed me the bowl of berries and the cup of water "you can eat and drink this while i clean your leg and wrap it up"

I nodded and picked up the bowl of fruits and berries and ate one, an immediate smile appeared on my face because i hadn't realized but i was actually really hungry. As i was eating i felt a really bad sting on my leg and pulled away, i looked down to where Eren was and he had a sad look on his face "sorry i didn't mean to hurt you but i need to clean the wound out" he said in a soft tone. I gently put my leg back down for him to clean,he smiled at me and then went back to cleaning the wound. I tried not to think about it because as much as i didn't want to admit it, it actually hurt really bad, instead i focused on eating and drinking the food and water he had brought me.

After he had cleaned it and wrapped it up i looked down and realized he had also put 4 sticks surrounding my leg "what's this for?" i asked 

"The sticks?" 

"yes the sticks"

"oh those are to make sure the bone stays in the same place so it heals properly" he said and then smiled

"i want to go back home!" i blurted out as he was about to leave the room, he turned around and looked at me with a confused face 

"And where is that?" he asked, but i stayed silent because then i remembered, i have absolutely no idea where i am

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :) this is my first time writing something like this and if want leave a comment on how i could improve my work please feel free to do so and you can also comment some suggestions that you might want me to add to the next part. I intend to update this at least twice a week and i also do plan on finishing this fan fiction. Feel free to leave kudos if you want if you dont want to that's fine as well. Have a great rest of your day <3


End file.
